


A lonely, starless night.

by Capricious_Harbinger



Category: Homestuck, Original Work, SBURB - Fandom, Sbset
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricious_Harbinger/pseuds/Capricious_Harbinger
Summary: Capri thinks.





	A lonely, starless night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a homestuck rp im in  
dont expect anything grand

It's late yet again. Another sleepless night in the eternal void of SBSET, even if "night" just means the ground stops glowing to enforce some semblance of a day/night cycle on LOSAB.  
Your trusty sprite/companion/practical soulmate is sleeping on the bed because shes a massive fucking bedhog despite being a somewhat small sprite. You don't mind, really. You enjoy the free reign of the house at "night," moving around with relative stealth thanks to your above average acrobatic skills.  
One of those nights. One where you start doing what you regret doing, which is think. Think about how your life has turned out and how much of a blessing this "VT: Alien virus" turned out to be, even if its just beginning.  
You can live. Moreso than before this "Alien virus" had happened. You scooted by in a ghetto highschool, getting a subpar education and managed to get addicted to pot thanks to one of the schools drug dealers taking pity on you.  
At least you think so.  
You could be wrong. . .  
She lost contact with you after she entered by herself, which is a bummer. You enjoyed her company, even if she was just a dealer who could make a quick quip.  
. . .  
Thanks to the internet managing to work here, you "whip out" your phone, which totally isn't you being an unreliable narrator about you nearly dropping your phone, and playing a [certain song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juNpXcnRO4g) that you held onto.  
It plays. Its playing. And plays and plays and plays and plays because its the one thing you're holding onto without crying.  
You can imagine her singing this to you in that lovable cat-like voice of hers. You love her so much. Unconditionally.  
Despite feeling cripplingly alone, you don't feel so much so around Blaze.  
"I'm eternally emotionally alone with a possibly pathokinetic cat at your slouched side," you think to yourself.  
You're depressed. You're depressed and you have a cat.  
You decide not to think anymore and just lose yourself to the music.


End file.
